Calligraphy Club Senpai
Calligraphy Club Senpai (a.k.a Soujirou) Soujirou-senpai practices calligraphy everyday. His works are often exhibited in art galleries across the country. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the gourmet beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and one memorable event. He is part of the 3-A class. Additional note: He has two cousins named Hinata and Sousuke. Appearance Soujirou has long black hair tied into a bun with a white ribbon. His bangs are also fairly long and are swept to the right. He wears a black and white calligraphy outfit. Items Once Soujirou visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the gourmet beans. Favorite Items * Afternoon Teaset * Alpaca * Bed * Black Cat * Board Games * Bonsai Plant * Corgi * Dango * Egg Basket * Flower Swing Set * Gingerbread House * Gothic Table Set * Grand Piano * Heart Candles * Kadomatsu Bamboo * Kanji Painting * Luxury Bento * Maid Cafe Set * Mistletoe * Onsen Tea Set * Operating Table * Parasol with Mat * Plastic Stool Set * Reclining Chair * Santa's Chair * Santa's Workshop * Sleeping Bag * Small Wood Bucket * Stone Bench * Stone Frog * Stretching mat * Super New Year Bento Box * Traditional Tea Set * Tulip * Vespa * White Day Set * Wishing Fountain * Yakitori Stand Love Letter (Requires 82 visits to obtain) "The flavor of your tea almost mimics the perfect balance of strokes in kanji. Thank you for your service." -Soujiro-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession (Requires 205 visits to obtain) You see a rolled-up scroll placed on the cafe counter. You open it up and lay it on the table. On the scroll was an arrangement of pressed flowers combined with a perfectly-painted kanji character. Soujiro-senpai: '"Do you like it?" You look up to see Soujiro-senpai approaching. '''You: '"It's really beautiful! Is this for me?" 'Soujiro-senpai: '"Yes. It is." 'You: '"This is..." 'Soujiro-senpai: '"That is the kanji for love." He rolls up the scroll and puts it in your palm. 'Soujiro-senpai: '''It took me a long time to realize it, but I have feelings for you. Everyday, I practiced calligraphy to encapsulate the simple, elegant beauty of words." '''Soujiro-senpai: '"And everyday coming to this cafe, I slowly realized that there was such a beauty before my eyes, far more beautiful than anything I could create. (Your name), will you accept this letter of love?" Special CGs Birthday It's the elegant Soujiro-senpai's birthday today. You try to think of what someone like him, who values simple aesthetics, would want for his birthday. You look at his paintings and realize that some of them have pressed flower arrangements, a part of his style that he is famous for. He really does like Japanese flowers. You decide that this would be the best gift you could give him. You request that everyone at his party bring him some pressed flowers for his collection. The people arrive at the cafe and you ask them to place their gifts on a table. Gathered all together, the flowers look like a small garden. When almost all of his friends have arrived, you hear a knock on the door. Soujiro-senpai head peeks through the door. '''Soujiro-senpai: "Pardon me, but I heard that it was time for the party." As soon as he enters the cafe, he sees the table full of pressed flowers and gasps. You can see how amazed he is. Hajime-senpai: "Happy birthday Soujirou!!! My best buddy!!! Thank you for being with me all these years. I really appreciate it when you help me out and paint my festival banners!" Hajime-senpai: "Here is a pressed sunflower. Just like the sun, I hope you continue to brighten my days!!! I am so glad that we're friends! You're the best!!! Happy birthday!" The twins, Hinata and Sousuke, present their joint gift to their older cousin. Sousuke-senpai: "Soujirou Onii-sama, the happiest of birthdays to you! We thank you for always looking out for us and guiding us." Hinata-senpai: "Here are some pressed Sakura flowers. We know they're your favorite flower. And we think they represent you well. A symbol of beautiful, classic elegance." You come up to Soujiro-senpai with your own gift, a pretty flower clip for his hair. You: "When I saw this clip in the market. I immediately thought of how beautiful it would look on your hair, senpai. And I knew how much you liked Japanese flowers. May I? Soujiro-senpai: "By all means, go ahead." Soujiro-senpai bends down a bit. You reach towards him and attach the clip to his hair. Soujiro-senpai looks even more radiant than before with the clip dangling from his hair. You wonder to yourself how can one man be so beautiful and elegant. Soujiro-senpai, in a most elegant fashion, turns to the crowd and gracefully bows. Soujiro-senpai: "Everyone, I thank you for being here today. I most certainly did not expect to receive such beautiful presents. I quite enjoy these kinds of things." Soujiro-senpai: "I will add these flowers to my collection and be sure to use them for my paintings. Thank you all so very much." Soujiro-senpai: "I'm glad that I have friends who know me well and support my art. Thank you for always being there for me from the very beginning, cheering me on and believing in me. " Soujiro-senpai: "And to you my dear, (your name). Thank you so much for preparing all of this for my birthday celebration." Soujiro-senpai: "I am glad you know me so well that you could pick out something you knew I'd like very much. It makes me feel that I have become even closer to you." You: "Heehee, I'm glad you like it, senpai." You: "I also made something else I know you'd love. I made your favorite ichigo daifuku mochi instead of a birthday cake!" You bring out a pan filled to the brim with pink strawberry mochi and poke one through a skewer. You: "Please try one, senpai! Say Aaah!" 1st Story CG (Requires 125 visits to obtain) Today is the day of Soujiro-senpai's big exhibit. His works will be displayed in the same halls as some of the country's national artists. He is one of the youngest people to have their own solo exhibition at such a prestigious gallery. You arrive at the venue in a simple, semi-formal dress. There are so many people just at the entrance. You even see some famous celebrities and artists. Soujiro-senpai's manager spots you at the door and leads you to the exhibit. He leads you into the hall where Soujiro-senpai's calligraphy is displayed. Soujiro-senpai's cousins, Hinata and Sousuke, and some of the students from the school are there as well. You say hello to them. You then excuse yourself to look for Soujiro-senpai. You need to greet him and congratulate him on a successful exhibit. You go around to the exhibit, trying to look for him. There are too many people in the hall. You notice that in comparison to your simple attire, almost everyone is in fancy designer outfits, wearing expensive-looking jewelry. You see a group of girls, looking at you and seemingly snickering to themselves. Suddenly you hear someone call out your name. Soujiro-senpai: "(Your name)! You're here!" You turn around and see Soujiro-senpai behind you. He sees the girls snickering at you and shoots them a glare so ice cold that it silences them. He then looks at you and smiles. Soujiro-senpai: "I'm so happy you made it. You look so beautiful in that dress. Come on, I need to announce something to the crowd." He takes your hand and leads you to the center of the exhibit. He calls the crowd's attention and holds your hand up high. Soujiro-senpai: "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my muse for this collection, my most important person. (Your name)." Soujiro-senpai: "Her simple beauty and elegance truly inspires me. No one on earth even comes close to her." Soujiro-senpai: "Without her, I wouldn't have been able to finish my work." Soujiro-senpai: "The entire time I was working on these paintings, she had been supporting me and checking up on me. She provides not only inspiration but also words of encouragement." He clasps your hand tighter and gives you a gentle smile. Soujiro-senpai: "Thank you for always believing in me, (your name). ''Your support is the reason why I've been able to achieve all this." '''Soujiro-senpai:' "Always having you by my side makes me incredibly happy." White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit Dear Mc, Thank you for your wonderful present last Valentine's day. The chocolate you made was beautiful and tasted quite lovely. Receiving it from you is an experience I will never forget. I picked out a present for you in return. I hope it is to your liking. '' ''Love Soujiro-senpai Item: Calligraphy brush Relationships: Hajime-senpai (A.k.a School Festival senpai): "The results of my work should be use to be displayed in galleries, not meant for the use of festival banners!" Soujiro-senpai often protest at Hajime-senpai, but despite this he still helps him at the end of the day. They had been friends since childhood since their house are located right next to each other. *As obtained and translated from Notice me senpai Indonesian FB page Hinata-senpai and Sousuke-senpai (a.k.a Tea Ceremony Senpai and Archery Team Senpai): Hinata-senpai and Sousuke-senpai are the cousins of Soujiro-senpai and the three young men live in the same family complex. Despite Soujiro being only a year older than the twins, both Hinata and Sousuke look up to him as a doting elderly brother. And being in line of being the next head of the family,he has to ensure that he look after his cousins no matter what, whether back at home or in school. *As obtained and translated from Notice me senpai Indonesian FB page Others: Caligraphy Yukata.png|Star Festival CG Caligraphy SFC.png|School Festival Cafe CG Sdawwimage.jpeg|Halloween treat CG Super Love Mode Quotes * "My dream is to be able to capture the same level of elegance and beauty in my work as you exude in the way you carry yourself. You are truly beautiful, my dear." * "I've got a big family gathering soon. It's going to be a really entertaining event! I'd be glad if you'd be my date! I'll introduce you to everybody!" * "I've got a big gallery event soon. I would really appreciate it if you went. I want to show my most important person the work I'm proud of!" While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "This is really one of my most favorite events of the year. And watching the fireworks under this starry night sky with you, my beloved, makes this celebration even better." * "I do love the Star festival. Everyone gets to dress up in a nice, traditional Yukata. You, most especially, look most captivating. A summer yukata really brings out your grace and elegance." * "When I get home, I'm going to paint about this night. So I can forever commemorate the time we spent together looking up at the fireworks in the sky." Christmas Confessions * "Our family owns a beautiful place near the mountains that overlooks a nice view of the snowy landscape during the winter. I wish I could show it to you. We could spend the holidays there, if you'd like." * "I truly appreciate the winter season. The perfect symmetrical patterns of each snowflake have their own kind of admirable elegance, much like your self." * "Oh, a gift? Why, thank you my dear. Just what I needed, a new set of calligraphy brushes. You're incredibly intuitive aren't you? Thank you, I will cherish them." Pre-Super Love Mode * "I-I'm getting quite flustered. Please refrain from doing that." * "Hello! I've made you another painting." * “Hello, my dear. How have you been?” Ultimate Love Mode Confession "Forgive me if my face is quite flushed at this moment. I'm just so overwhelmed to learn that you feel the same way as I do. I am fortunate to have someone as special as you return my feelings. You don't know how happy you've made me. I love you. I hope I can make you happy." Category:Boys